1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmitting apparatus configured to transmit rotation forces in forward/reverse directions transmitted from one driving source to a plurality of passive units, respectively, and an image forming apparatus implementing the power transmitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus, which is driven by a rotation force of a motor, such as an image forming apparatus, etc., may require a power transmission system configured to transmit rotation forces of the motor in forward and reverse directions to first and second passive bodies, respectively. The power transmission system transmits the rotation force of the motor in the forward direction to the first passive body and prevents the rotation force of the motor in the forward direction from being transmitted to the second passive body. The power transmission system transmits the rotation force of the motor in the reverse direction to the second passive body and prevents the rotation force of the motor in the reverse direction from being transmitted to the first passive body.
Examples of the power transmission system are a structure (a clutch structure) in which unidirectional bearings (or hub clutches) are arranged between a motor and two passive bodies, and a structure (a switching structure) in which swing plates rotating in forward/reverse directions according to a rotation direction of a motor are arranged between the motor and two passive bodies so that a power transmission gear mounted on the swing plate is selectively connected to the passive body in the forward direction and the passive body in the reverse direction, according to the rotation direction of the motor.
The unidirectional bearings (or the hub clutches) are generally expensive, and a control of power is performed in a passive shaft which is separate from a driving shaft, and thus, a gear train may be complicated. The switching structure is a structure in which the swing plate is rotated according to the forward/reverse rotations of the motor, and thus, an inter-axial distance between the power transmission gear mounted on the swing plate and a passive gear provided in the passive body may be changed to decrease the reliability of power transmission and wear out the gear.